


Taste of Blood and Honey

by captain_shitpost



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bloodorange, Cunnilingus, Discussed Masturbation, Dominance, Dub-con elements, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Face-Sitting, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Power Play, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spicyhoney - Freeform, UF!Paps has Exhibitionistic Tendencies, Underfell Papyrus, Underswap Papyrus, Undertail, Vaginal Fingering, papcest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_shitpost/pseuds/captain_shitpost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fell knew he was attractive. He was sought after for his looks and power, and he himself immensely enjoyed watching himself when he...played alone. So when his infuriating lookalike Swaps makes a proposition, he of course agrees (not that he'd agree he had been attracted to <em>him</em> for a while, just his looks). </p><p>However, deciding who tops proves to be oddly difficult, so a deal is made. Whoever summons his genitals first has to bottom. And Fell is determined to be in control, no matter the position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Blood and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a request from a thirsty anon.
> 
> Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have finally dived into the wonderful world of smut writing. Best decision ever tbh.
> 
> Follow me at http://captain-shitpost.tumblr.com/

  "You want to what?"

  "I want to screw you."

  Fell couldn't believe it. His smug, lazy counterpart has done nothing in the past 4 months but lie around in his underwear, irritate him with shitty puns and enrage him with his quips, but he could honestly say that at no point did he pick up on any sort of attraction the other skeleton might have had towards him. It seemed like the setup for a shitty prank, one where he'd be stranded without his pants or something equally embarrassing. He scoffed and returned to polishing his armor.

  "Fuck off. There's plenty of other monsters to screw with, I'm not interested."

  His counterpart-whom his brother nicknamed Swaps to avoid confusion-took a long drag of his cigarette, tapping the excess ash on his recently cleaned carpet. Fell's eye socket twitched.

  "Oh really? You never wondered what having sex with yourself was like?" he said, cocky grin on his face. He put his hands on each side of the chair Fell was sitting in, eye sockets level with his own, and slowly exhaled the smoke into Fell's face. Fell's hand twitched as he did his best not to punch the fucker, since losing his cool would just make him more smug.

  "I know what you're like, Fell. I've seen the way you look at me. You're a _narcissist_. You'd screw yourself if you could," he sniggered, "and now you can. I bet you're the type that likes to watch themselves in the mirror when they jack off too, right?"

  Fell fought down the blush he felt trying to surface. The lanky bastard was right, damn him. He was immensely proud of his physique, blessed with a tall stature and broad shoulders, his body further chiseled by years of Guard training. Even by objective standards he was attractive, if the many suitors he rejected were to be believed. He enjoyed seeing his own body's reactions when he touched himself, he loved seeing the expressions he made as he moaned.

  And he had wondered, idly, what it would be like to actually have sex with the annoying skeleton who had the same broad shoulders, the same graceful curve of the spine. To entwine his long fingers with a set that matched as he came. He cursed himself. He was pretty sure it wasn't normal to want to actually fuck yourself, albeit a yourself from another world, but honestly he didn't give a particular shit over what was normal. It was a hidden but deep desire of his, to be with his counterpart at least once. He wouldn't stand for it to be _mocked_ , to be nothing but a practical joke.

  He mustered his best glare, and was pleased when Swaps flinched a little. "I'm not interested in being the butt of your jokes, dipshit. I don't know what you're trying to pull, but I want no part of it."

  Swaps' grin fell. His moment of satisfaction was tarnished, however, as he caught the subtle hint of hurt in his counterpart's face. And the not-so-subtle hint of anger.

  "...I wouldn't offer to have sex with you as a _joke_ ," he spit out bitterly. "I just-fuck, is it that hard to believe I'm attracted to you?!"

  Fell started. Swaps was looking to the side, angrily putting out his cigarette in the ashtray on the table, cheekbones bright orange. The furrows between his browbones seemed familiar from seeing them on his own face, but they seemed out of place on Swaps'.

  Fell suddenly realized that for all his playing it cool, it took a lot of courage for the other skeleton to take the initiative like that. He was the kind that gave up on things, that would rather not try at all than fail, like his brother. He must have really wanted this if he got off his lazy butt and took action. And when he actually mustered up the courage to try, Fell managed to shit all over his efforts.

  He thunked his head on his counterpart's shoulder, feeling the other skeleton jump. "I didn't mean to be a dick," he sighed. "I...I don't know what to do about this. What to do when someone that actually knows me still wants to be with me."

  He felt the skeleton shift slowly and finally plomp himself in his lap, legs on either side of him and squirming a bit to get comfortable. It gave a bit of delicious friction to Fell's pubic bone, and that combined with their proximity made his face heat up. He was glad his face was still buried in Swaps' hoodie. He inhaled deeply to calm down.  It smelled comfortingly of cigarettes and honey.

  He felt a pair of arms coil around him, and gently start to rub his back. "What do you mean?"

  "I get...offers. Quite a few, actually. But I always figured it was because of my position and looks.  I-I just think that if I actually accepted a proper relationship and they found out what I'm _really_ like, they'd be disappointed. And trusting someone isn't something done lightly to begin with, in this universe," he said unusually quietly.

  It was difficult for him to be honest about his feelings, but the presence of the brothers from the other world helped. Nowadays he felt secure enough to joke around or admit when he was having a bad day, instead of keeping it all to himself. His own brother seemed much happier, and Fell was glad, even if it hurt a bit that he wasn't the one that could help him.

  Swaps snorted. "I didn't take you as the insecure type," he said, voice indicating a smile. "You're a catch, Fell. And I'm telling you that as someone that's been hanging out with you for 4 months now."

  Fell failed to suppress the grin on his face. "Nyehehe. Thank you. The Great and Terrible Papyrus is very great, but sometimes even he has trouble with his self-confidence," he said, resting his chin on a broad shoulder. This kind of casual physical contact was nice. The last time he had touched another monster this way was when he was a child and got a piggy-back ride from his brother. They didn't do it anymore nowadays, and he hated admitting how much he craved the physical affection. He twisted his skull to nuzzle his face into the crook of Swaps' arm and neck, humming in content.

  He could feel the other skeleton tense up, arms stopping their rubbing motions, then shift his weight slightly. It made him rub against his own pubic bone again, making his breath hitch. Then, after a moment of pause, very deliberately, Swaps ground his hips lightly. Fell let out a slight sound, almost like a whimper, and then realized with dawning horror what he had just done.

  He could feel Swaps' chest moving with quiet laughter, warm breath tickling his ear hole. "You're feeling it, huh?" he said, shifting away to look Fell in the face. There was an orange blush on his cheekbones, and he was sporting that infuriating shit-eating grin. Fell growled.

  "Fuck you."

  "Nah, I'd rather fuck you, hotshot," he said, one hand leaving his back to caress the inside of his bottom most rib. Fell just barely kept himself from flinching, but slowly relaxed into the feeling.

  Swaps raised a browbone at this. He expected the other skeleton to push him away after that, but he seemed rather pleased with the stroking. "Huh. Didn't think you'd be so chill about me doing you."

  "If you think I'll roll over and let you fuck me, you're more foolish than I thought," he bit out, just a bit breathless. Swaps was much calmer, more in control. Fell felt like he was losing, and he wasn't about to stand around and watch it happen.

  He pulled Swaps' hips toward him, his sharp inhale at the twinge of pleasure it caused muffled by the yelp of surprise from his counterpart, and with a tight grip on him he suddenly stood up. As expected, Swaps wrapped his limbs around Fell with choking force, sticking to him like a Moldsmal to a boot. He let himself smile smugly as he effortlessly carried his counterpart up the stairs and into his room, throwing him onto the bed with force. He climbed on to loom over him imposingly, trapping him in between his long limbs.

  "Now what was this you were saying about fucking me?" he asked smugly, the glare Swaps directed at him combined with his blush sending a jolt of arousal to his crotch. He was shocked into moaning before he could stop himself as Swaps roughly ran his phalanges down his spine, the tips of them digging into the joints between his vertebrae.

  "You think you can top me? Look at how sensitive you are, you should just lie back and let me do you," he said with a grin, but he couldn't cover up how hard he was breathing. Fell's moan turned into a growl as he grabbed the other's hands and pinned them to his sides, feeling Swaps shudder underneath him.

  They looked at each other, neither willing to move in fear of losing their advantage. Finally Swaps smiled like he just thought of an incredibly bad pun. Smugly asshole-ish, in other words.

  "Hey, how about this. Whoever forms a dick or a pussy first has to bottom. How's that sound?"

  Fell winced. He had never told anyone this, but despite his popularity, he was...inexperienced. He never trusted another monster enough to bare his body to them, without armor or protective magic to keep him safe. He was aware that that made him a lot more sensitive than Swaps, who, judging from his skill with teasing his sensitive spots and relatively casual attitude towards sex, probably had some experience. He would definitely be at a disadvantage here.

  But honestly he was getting pretty worked up, and the idea that they would stop because they couldn't decide who topped was infuriating. And besides, would it be so bad if he bottomed...?

  He swore under his breath. The idea of making himself so vulnerable honestly scared him. Not as much as it would have had it been someone he didn't trust as much as Swaps, but he still felt the cold bucket of fear douse his arousal somewhat. It was unfamiliar territory for him, and anything unfamiliar he recognized as dangerous.

  Shit, but he _really_ didn't want to stop. He finally had an opportunity to do it with someone he trusted, someone he'd spent an embarrassing amount of time checking out, someone he had fun trading barbs with, even if he would never admit it. He wouldn't let fear ruin it.

  Swaps was patiently waiting for a response. Fell looked him straight in the eye sockets and loosened his hold on his hands. "It's a deal."

  He saw Swaps grin right before a hand on his neck forced his skull downwards. He felt the bump of teeth on teeth, then the moist warmth of a conjured tongue lightly licking at his mouth. His mind scrambled to work his body, and in that time Swaps had managed to sneak one hand under the shirt he wore underneath his armor, the other still holding his skull tightly. The light, almost ticklish caresses of his ribs made him open his mouth to sigh, and in that moment he felt a tongue enter his mouth.

  Almost reflexively he summoned his own tongue, the feeling of their magic touching directly leaving warm tingles. He relaxed into the feeling almost immediately, letting his instincts guide him. The hand on his ribs increased the pressure and speed of it's strokes, making him moan into the other skeleton's mouth.

  They broke apart for air with a string of orange-red saliva connecting them, Fell feeling distinctly dazed. Swaps was trying to look as smug as usual, but the look in his eyes was predatory.

  "Heh, is that the best you can do? At this rate you might as well roll and bend over," he said with a dangerous grin, accentuating his words with a strong stroke of his hand. His fingers encircled Fell's ribs, delving in between them, and the scraping sensation both on the outside and the inside made Fell gasp.

  "Keep being so annoying and I won't have to worry about summoning anything," Fell growled out, resting his head on Swaps' clavicle. He wanted to relax and enjoy the sensations, but he also wanted to wipe that smug grin off his counterpart's face. He wanted to see Swaps blushing bright orange, he wanted to make him moan his name. He wanted to see him _wrecked_.

  He tilted his head up, nuzzling his face into Swaps' cervical vertebrae, and then snapped open his mouth and bit down hard. He gasped loudly, trailing off into a whimper as Fell licked over the puncture wounds, licking up the red liquid and leaving a tingling sensation in the wounds. With how sharp his teeth were, the puncture wounds were deep enough that Fell knew his own magic would stay there and tease the other's marrow. Sure enough, Swaps started squirming as Fell once again pinned him down, emitting whimpers at the feeling of foreign magic and pain radiating through his bones.

  Fell then carefully, reverently, started licking up the rest of his neck, gently encircling the transverse processes with his tongue, then moving higher to the joint of his neck and head, then pulled up his hoodie and headed lower towards his clavicle, giving a teasing, gentle nibble every now and then.

  By the time he got to the tender bone Swaps had started audibly groaning, one time calling Fell's name in between his gasps, almost making Fell summon a cock right then and there at the breathy tone. Thank fuck for his self-control. He stopped mid-lick to give another almost vicious bite to the collarbone and Swaps bucked his hips into the other skeleton, making them both moan aloud.

  Swaps suddenly grabbed his counterpart's hips and pulled them down onto his, grinding into them. Fell made a delicious choking sound, once again seeking his mouth and sticking his tongue in, dragging his clawed fingertips down the other skeleton's ribs as he ground back.

  The friction both skeletons were making was causing a build up of warmth in Fell's pelvis, as much as he tried to fight it, and he froze up as he felt his magic condense. Swaps looked up in confusion as to why they stopped, but when he felt the tell-tale warmth through Fell's pants, he smirked.

  "Welp. Guess you just lost," he drawled, a hand slowly stroking up and down Fell's thigh as he ran a thumb over where his clit should be. Fell shuddered and swore. Even through his pants the sensation was amazing. He glared at Swaps, but it seemed to just spur him on.

  The lazy skeleton started rubbing harder, enjoying the held-back moans of his stronger counterpart. He started languidly stroking Fell's lower spine, snickering at the way he started thrusting into his hand, eager where he was usually cold and prickly.

  Fell growled at the sound. His pride was hurting, he was nervous, and Swaps was fucking _laughing_ at him...but he made a deal. One he lost, and he would accept the consequences. He just hoped that it would feel good. Though with how much just touching him like this brought slow waves of pleasure to his cunt, he had high hopes.

  Swaps stopped stroking, feeling another twinge in his groin area at the sight of Fell rubbing himself into his hand, chasing the sensation. "Take your clothes off," he said calmly.

  Fell paused for a moment, then methodically removed his shirt, his torso stretching with the motions in a way that showed off his body perfectly. The sight was enough for Swaps to want to throw him down and screw him as hard as he could take. But he also wanted to make a good impression for their first time, so instead he lightly stroked Fell's face, making the already luminous blush intensify.

  "Hah. You're fucking gorgeous, hotshot," he said, eyes half-lidded, feeling his face warm at the sight of Fell nuzzling into his hand. For such a prickly guy, he was awfully cuddly.

Fell enjoyed the feeling of Swaps' eyes on him. That look he was giving him, like he was the most perfect being he had ever seen, breathless and hungry, made warm magic pool into his abdomen. He just wanted his hands on him, right now.

  He quickly undid his belt, pulling his pants down and kicking them expertly onto a nearby chair, and went back to straddling Swaps, red magic already staining his shorts. He thought he'd be shy the first time another monster saw his genitals, but the wide-eyed look Swaps was giving him, the way he seemed to have trouble swallowing, made his pussy twitch.

  "Well? Are you going to lie there or will you take your prize?"

  Swaps snapped out of his reverie, looking up into Fell's smug face. He was smirking like he was unaffected, but both his blush and the wetness he felt through his shorts told him that was just an act. He grinned.

  "Oh, I'll take it."

  He grabbed Fells hips, Fell lifting them up obligingly, and instead of taking off his shorts as Fell expected he guided them to his face. Then he murmured: "Grind down as hard as you like, I'll tap you twice if I can't handle it." Then he nuzzled Fell's inner thigh bone and smirked. "Now look to your right."

  Fell carefully did, and froze. Right over his shoulder was his mirror. A large, standing one he needed to put on his guard armor correctly, and one he used to watch himself when he played alone in his room. He saw his bright blush, his ribs rapidly moving up and down, his hand gripping onto the wall above his bed.

  And he saw the glow of Swaps' tongue licking his teeth before dragging a long swipe over his pussy.

  He couldn't have contained his moan even if he wanted to, and the similar sound coming from his counterpart made him buck his hips. He was worried for a moment about putting too much pressure on Swaps' face, but the other skeleton encouraged him by grabbing his hips and pulling them down harder. The feeling of a tongue teasing his inner folds made him want to squirm, so he gently ground down and yelped at the friction. Swaps moaned out his appreciation, which made him grind harder, hips rhythmically moving in a way he wasn't sure he could stop anymore.

  By this point his mouth was hanging open, a small trail of saliva rolling down his mandible, and he couldn't look away from his reflection. He barely saw Swaps' face, hidden between his thighbones, only the occasional flash of tongue. His eyes felt glued to the way his hips were thrusting, almost like he was watching it happen to someone else, when he felt the tip of a tongue probe at his entrance.

  The feeling of the warm tongue invading him was almost like a tickle at first, but with a few thrusts broken up by long swipes across his folds he felt a familiar heat building inside of him. He started grinding down even harder, not quite able to worry over the force, but thankfully it just made Swaps more eager. He was panting and moaning now, his face screwed up in pleasure, his entire body moving into the thrusts. He began to feel the tell-tale pressure of a rapidly approaching orgasm in his pelvis as he finally looked away from the mirror and into a pair of lust-glazed eye sockets.

  "Swaps, I-hah-I'm gonna come," he said, the word 'come' more of a moan at that point than actual words. He saw from the crinkle of bone around Swaps' eye sockets the other skeleton was smiling.

  He suddenly felt something long and thin enter him and start stroking his inner walls, focusing on the single point that made Fell gasp. It took him a few moments to realize it was a finger, due to being distracted by the tip of a tongue flicking his clit, followed by a long lick with the broad side of it.

  He felt the heat pooling in his pelvis, pressure building from the outside and the inside, and he grabbed Swaps' head with one hand and started moving his hips wildly. It felt so fucking good.

  He raised his eyes up to the mirror, the loud moans and groans they were both making background noise, and when he saw the finger inside him thrusting rapidly, his own hips fucking into Swaps' face, he yelled out Swaps' name and gave a few violent thrusts, feeling static and warmth and pinpricks from his pussy to his face and toes, the world seeming incredibly quiet for a few moments, outside the white noise in his head.

  He slowed down the movement of his hips as the feeling of static retreated, leaving a warm feeling of relaxment in his body. The finger inside him was slowly rubbing him, still giving him pangs of pleasure, but his clit was starting to feel overstimulated so he gently pushed Swaps' head away from it.

  Swaps was grinning like a kid on Giftmas, red magic on his lower face and saliva rolling from his mouth mixed red and orange. "Holy shit, Fell. That was...holy shit."

  Fell scoffed. "You didn't even come yet."

  "Doesn't matter. We've got all evening, hotshot. And it was worth it, hearing you scream my name," he said, panting hard. Fell blushed, preening slightly at the praise. It was embarrassing, the way he screamed, but he supposed Swaps deserved it for giving him an orgasm like that.

  Swaps raised a hand to his sternum, and Fell was confused until he pushed with his entire body weight, throwing him onto his back and climbing over him. He quickly threw off his hoodie and revealed a surprisingly nice set of shoulders, considering his lack of any sort of physical activity.

  Fell gulped at the glowing bulge of Swaps' shorts. He might have just come, but he already felt a bit of heat pooling in his pelvis again at the thought of what his cock would feel like, thrusting inside of him and filling him. But when Swaps lowered his shorts down his hips and knees, then shimmied them off his legs, he felt a sudden feeling of apprehension in his bones.

  He was the same size as him, nearly the same shape too, albeit a different colour. And Fell was aware that he wasn't small. The idea of having a cock inside of him turned him on like crazy, but the reality of it was only hitting him now. He understood that, objectively, he could handle someone Swaps' size-he was big, not enormous-but the idea of fitting all of it inside him made him almost afraid. He had never inserted more than a finger inside of him, it was uncomfortable even with only two when he did it himself. Something that size-it would hurt if he just stuck it in, right?

  He mentally shook his head. He made a deal. He would keep his end of the bargain. And besides, it was enjoyable so far, maybe it wouldn't be so bad now...?

  Swaps seemed oblivious to his counterpart's inner debate as he leaned down to swipe his tongue along Fell's ribs. Fell shuddered, and then twitched when he ran his fingers over his illiac crest. He trailed them to his pubic bone and lightly stroked there, carefully keeping the motions light. Fell sighed quietly, one hand gripping the sheets, the other on Swaps' shoulder, digging in slightly. Swaps was licking his way up, rib by rib, until he got to Fell's neck and then his face, going in for a kiss, his hand starting to rub harder at his pubic bone, making Fell squirm underneath him.

  After a few moments of kissing Swaps felt like something was different. He trailed his hand up to Fell's ribs and rubbed them, getting a twitch in response. He sobered up when he realized the twitch wasn't towards his hand, but _away_ from it. And then he realized that the enthusiasm that Fell showed was gone, the kiss seeming more mechanical instead of passionate. He wasn't making any of those loud, delicious sounds anymore, and his hips, that he seemed unable to still just minutes ago, were motionless.

  He broke the kiss and leaned back a bit, searching Fell's face, trying to ignore the throbbing between his legs. Fell seemed...a bit apprehensive. Almost afraid, but stubborn. Swaps frowned.

  "Fell? You wanna stop?"

  Fell jerked in surprise. "What are you talking about? You still haven't fucked me."

  Swaps tried to ignore the twitch of his cock as the words left Fell's mouth. He wasn't sure what was going on with Fell, but he felt this was some sort of a Serious Situation. "If you've had enough, that's fine. I'm not forcing you to do anything. I-you know that whole deal we made was just to get us to stop arguing and fire us up, right? You don't have to do _shit_."

  Fell blinked, then scowled in what Swaps recognized as his determined face. "I gave my word and I'm not backing out. I can't come and then just turn around and say 'you take care of yourself, I'm out of here'," he explained.

  Swaps looked at him for a beat, shocked. Then he leaned back on his knees with a carefully blank face and  reached for his shorts on the floor.

  "Wh-Swaps, what are you doing?!" Fell exclaimed as the other skeleton stood up. "Where are you going?! We're still not finished!"

  Swaps snapped around, expression of cold anger on his face. Fell had never seen him lose his cool before. It was strangely upsetting. "Fell, would you honestly do something you hate that much just because I told you to? Because I can tell you don't want to continue," he spit out. "I-would you do anything I ask you to just because you 'gave your word'?" he said, mimicking Fell's pronunciation mockingly. He inhaled, the sound shaky.

  "I-shit, Fell. If we're gonna do stuff like this, I need to know you'll tell me when you don't like something, when you need me to stop! Otherwise I'm ra-" he choked. He took a deep breath, getting his temper under control until his voice was monotone. "I don't want to hurt you just because your stupid pride doesn't let you say you're _scared_."

  Fell felt guilt bubbling in his abdomen. He never wanted to hurt Swaps, but it seems he did whenever he opened his stupid mouth. Heh, he hurt everyone anyways. Three cheers for the perpetual fuck-up.

  The two silently watched each other, seconds ticking away, until Swaps sighed and turned around, facing the door. A firm grip on the wrist carrying his shorts stopped him.

  "...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," Fell whispered, though in his voice it was still loud. Swaps sighed.

  "It's not about hurting _me_ , hotshot. You need to take better care of yourself. And coming from someone like me, that's saying something."

Fell was still holding his wrist, both skeletons completely still. He was scared more of Swaps hating him-honestly hating him, instead of the mostly-friendly rivalry they usually had-than he was of being hurt. But honestly admitting his weaknesses, his fears, when his whole life he hid them so he wouldn't be seen as a liability...it was terrifying. Let it never be said the Great and Mighty Papyrus isn't brave though.

  "I want to keep going. Really, I do. I...admit I was scared. But I don't want to stop," he said calmly, meeting Swaps' eye sockets.

  The lazy skeleton held his gaze. Fell still seemed nervous, still stubborn. But now he saw a bit of vulnerability in his expression. It took him a moment to remember that admitting your fears in this world was showing weakness-a death sentence. How could he have forgotten that?! No wonder the edgy idiot didn't want to say anything!

  But he was saying it now. And for some reason, Swaps felt he could trust him.

  He took a cautious step back towards bed, Fell shifting to make space for him to kneel on the mattress. He stroked Fell's cheek gently, then bonked his teeth to Fell's forehead, making the other skeleton flinch. When he looked at his face though, he was blushing.

  Swaps kept lightly stroking him with his thumb. "What were you scared of?" he asked softly. Fell looked to the side, blush intensifying.

  "I was just...not ready for it, I guess. It was a bit sudden."

  Swaps smiled. Fell was amazed at how different he looked when he smiled for real instead of the usual smug grins. "We can do something else. We don't have to go all the way, hotshot."

  Fell avoided his gaze.  "I do want to...go all the way. I'm just-I've never done it before. I panicked."

  "You mean bottomed?"

  "I mean had sex."

  The hand on his face stilled, and Fell looked up to see Swaps completely frozen, browbones raised high and even his mandible hanging open. "You're a virgin," he sputtered incredulously. Fell puffed up in embarrassed anger.

  "It's just-the opportunity never presented itself! It's difficult to get laid when everyone is trying to kill you, alright?!" he screeched, face hotter than a furnace. Swaps closed his mouth with a 'clack'.

  "You've never done this before," he whispered, shaking his head. "...You're a fucking natural, Fell," he said, expression shifting into gentle awe. Fell felt his blush reach his sternum. That look was making him very, very jittery.

  Swaps shifted to a familiar smirk, but it seemed a bit self-deprecating. "I would have been a bit nicer, if I knew. Didn't mean to push you so hard."

  Fell felt a stinging wound to his pride at the words. He didn't want to be _coddled_. The Great Papyrus could take whatever the tall skeleton threw at him, as long as he took his time. He grabbed Swaps' shoulders and threw him down, ignoring the other skeleton's yelp and struggling, overpowering  and pinning him down with ease. He glared at him.

  "Don't you dare go easy on me, asshole," he growled, expecting and enjoying the shudder of the body beneath him. "Start slow, then fuck me hard. I want you to make me scream," he smiled smugly, tracing the other's neck with his claw, an edge of danger to further entice.

  "You've proven to be up to the task already, yes? Don't get cold feet now," he purred, cupping his hand over the magic between Swaps' legs. It had dispelled while they talked, but the warm tingling of it was quickly making a comeback. With a flush of heat the magic coalesced into a cock, and Fell stroked up, then down, his own magic starting to reform an entrance as he shuddered at the breathy moan his counterpart emitted.

  Swaps' face was contorted in pure bliss, his browbones furrowed and his mouth flying open to let out a guttural groan as Fell stroked fast, spending a few moments gently tracing the edge between the head and the rest of his cock with the very tips of his clawed fingers. The sharpness of them was alarming, but the edge of danger made the sensation that much sharper and stronger. Fell smirked and leaned down to the other's ear hole.

  "You like it when I overpower you, don't you? When I take control?" he breathed out with a low chuckle, making Swaps buck his hips upwards, moaning at the friction of his cock rubbing Fell's thigh. Swaps  could barely articulate at this point, that deep, dark voice making his magic throb. He was sure that that voice, whispering filth into his ear, could very well make him lose his mind.

  "Hah, scoot-scoot up a bit, ngh, I need to prepare you-" he gasped, enjoying the wave of pleasure that rolled through him after a particularly strong stroke. Fell obligingly moved, still murmuring in his even, commanding voice, only hitching for a second before resuming more hurriedly when he felt a finger enter him and begin thrusting.

  The heat from being fingered was different from the one he got by rubbing his clit. It was deeper, stronger, resonating throughout his core, and it was intoxicating. The finger increased its pace, quickly rediscovering his most sensitive spot, and his hips started rocking into the thrusts.

  He almost whined when he felt the finger leave him, only to feel the slightly burning stretch as two reentered. He never got that far before, but his magic was nearly dripping down, covering the fingers and making them slide in easily. It felt even better, the pressure on his spot increasing, the stimulation more intense. He tried to keep up the stroking of his hand, but with their position and his pleasure distracting him, his pace wavered.

  Swaps looked up at him, sweat covering his brow and ribs. "Hold on tight."

  Fell groaned as he felt the fingers leave him, followed by an undignified yelp as he was grabbed by the hips and rolled onto his back. Swaps was leaning over him, trying to catch his breath.

  With a growl, Fell grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, battling instead of exploring now. Fell felt fingers at his entrance, and he broke the kiss to groan as he felt three now, stroking him a few times, coating themselves in his magic, then suddenly thrust in.

  The feeling was amazing. Just the feeling of being so stretched out was making his toes curl, and added to it was friction and pressure and wet sounds that were embarrassingly loud filling his ear holes. Fell moved his own hand to his clit, and started circling, the pleasure and heat making it impossible to think of anything except _more more more_.

  He was making an shameful amount of noise and he couldn't seem to stop himself, but covering his mouth with his fist made the noises more muffled but still loud. Swaps chuckled breathlessly, gently removing the hand and clacking his mouth with his teeth.

  "Don't hold back, hotshot. You're the one that told me to make you scream," he half-said, half-groaned. Fell let his hand fall, realizing somewhere in the small part of their mind still conscious of anything but the heat in his pelvis, that he was letting out a stream of _Swaps, Swaps, fuck it's so good, fuck me-_

  He nearly threw a punch in frustration when he felt the fingers leave him again, but they were immediately replaced by Swaps' cock rubbing the outside of his pussy, both skeletons groaning at the sparks caused by their magic touching. They rubbed themselves together, Fell grabbing Swaps' hips to pull them closer together, until Swaps rested his skull on Fell's shoulder, gasping for air.

  "Please-please, can I put it in?" he choked out, hips still jerking irregularly.

  Fell panted as he bucked his hips, using one hand to grab Swaps' ribs and keep his torso still. "Fuck me _now_ , runt."

  Swaps gasped as he grabbed his cock, guiding it to the warm entrance and slowly pushing in, first only the tip, but every thrust he pushed in deeper, the warm slickness easing the entrance. He could feel the twitching of Fell's magic around his cock, and soon he couldn't think about anything, couldn't stop himself from mindlessly rutting into the perfect pressure.

  Fell felt completely overwhelmed. Their magic clashing gave him a feeling of static throughout his cunt, and it danced over his bones, feeling the pinpricks all the way to his toes. The thrusting was so different from anything he ever did before-it was deep, waves of pleasure and heat pulsing from his core throughout his body. His mind couldn't focus on anything except the motion of their hips, the words they moaned and whispered and yelled into each other's ear holes, the heat Swaps' gaze left as he looked at where they were joined.

  He pulled Swaps' head to the side, baring his long, graceful neck, and bit down hard, feeling the keening yell in his SOUL. He dragged his claws down the other's spine, inflicting pain to contrast the pleasure, making Swaps increase the speed of his thrusts until he lost all rhythm and just slammed in and out without grace and only brute force. Their voices, their magic, the sounds they made, their bodies- everything was melding together, he couldn't tell where his pleasure came from any more, or where it ended, where his _being_ started or ended. He had never lost himself so completely, and it was _exhilarating_.

  The brutal slamming of Swaps' cock right into his most sensitive spot caused the magic pooling in his pelvis to grow more and more, more than he could have ever imagined it could build, and with a decisive thrust and his own frantic, stuttering strokes he felt the tension snap, releasing a rush of heat and pinpricks through his body, his pussy twitching as he screamed Swaps' name.

  Swaps thrust without pause, his body tense and chasing that pinnacle of pleasure, the pressure building in his abdomen. He felt the caress of Fell's magic and heard the begging cries of _harder, faster_ and obliged. It wasn't until he heard his name, screamed like he was a god with that normally cold, commanding voice turned fevered and needy, that he reached his peak, releasing his magic into Fell with a few final, hard thrusts, shouting all those things he never dared to say aloud to his lookalike.

  The thrusts winded down slowly into stillness, both skeletons panting and covered in sweat, unable to do anything but bask in the supreme bonelessness of the afterglow. They held still for a minute, their breathing synced. Then Swaps slowly smiled, his arms shakily holding him up.

  "Heh. You look wrecked, handsome," he panted, looking at the body below him. He trailed his fingertips lightly over ribs, almost tickling the oversensitive vertebrae, while feeling his cock dissipate, soon followed by Fell's pussy. He dragged his finger through the magic still dripping off Fell's sacrum-it would take a while longer to disappear-raising his hand to watch the way red and orange magic blended together. Fell was blushing at the action and due to exertion, though it increased when Swaps languidly licked up the liquid, grinning in enjoyment.

  "Stop that," Fell said, looking to the side with what Fell would call a determined gaze and Swaps would call an embarrassed pout. Swaps grinned and turned Fell's face back forward, slowly leaning down and kissing him. Fell was glowering, but sighed softly anyways.

  "You know, you're pretty cute for someone so intimidating," Swaps said with a shit eating grin, laughing as Fell shoved his face away with his hand. He used the momentum to roll to the side, stretching and enjoying the feeling of being completely relaxed and spent. He turned to see Fell, watching his ribs rise and fall, his normally scowling face relaxed. He seemed...content. He couldn't remember ever seeing the tense, prickly numbskull look so calm. Feeling his gaze, Fell stopped staring at the ceiling and turned his head to his counterpart, the grin on his face making him smile softly.

  "Well," said Fell.

  "Well," said Swaps.

  "I suppose I might have made a mistake, doubting you," Fell smirked. Oh, that smirk made Swaps feel all kinds of funny.

  "Keep sweet talking me, babe. I'm just glad you're satisfied," he replied. There's that blush. Really, for such a tough, sexually outgoing monster, he was adorable when he got shy. He frowned suddenly. "Was everything all right? Did I go too fast?"

  Fell scoffed. "Please. I told you I can take it. I...guess I just needed the reassurance," he said, looking away. He rolled onto his side and away from the other skeleton, seeing his own reflection in the mirror. Shame he forgot about it, it would have been amazing to watch their tryst. Maybe he could get a repeat performance?

 He saw a pair of familiar arms wind around his lower spine, and felt Swaps nuzzling into his neck. "If you're scared, or insecure, you can come to me, alright? I hate seeing how you and your bro shoulder everything by yourselves," he said, shifting, then bonked a kiss onto Fell's neck. "I know it's hard for you to trust us, but you can try. I'll be there for you."

  Fell felt a lump in his throat, an almost foreign burn in the corners of his eye sockets. He blinked to chase it away. He felt so vulnerable, admitting his fear. So scared. But Swaps placed his belief in him first, trusting him to be able to say when the fear became too much. And in return, Fell trusted him with himself. He had been defenseless, distracted, the perfect prey, but Swaps embraced him and let him go in better shape than ever before.

  He slowly moved his hand, paused, then determinedly grabbed Swaps' hand that was resting near his lower ribs. "I'm not sure how much you can trust me, or how much I can help. But I can promise that I'll try to be someone you can come to when you need it."

  He heard a low, lazy chuckle behind him, enjoying the vibrations the sound caused. "Tell you what. If your face ever starts hurting from how hard you're frowning, come to me so I can blow your mind. A good _boning_ and you'll be all relaxed and smiley like right now, guaranteed or you get your money back," he said, his head raised enough for Fell to see his cheeky grin in the reflection. Fell jabbed his elbow back until he hit ribs. The loud 'oof' he heard made him smile.

  "Maybe I'll think about it," he said, snuggling backwards into the welcoming warmth. He enjoyed the quiet, his own body more like jelly than anything solid. He had a ton of work to do, starting with the armor he didn't finish polishing, but he felt good here. Safe, like just being hugged from behind by a pair of arms so much like his own somehow protected him from the world.

  He listened to the quiet sound of breathing coming from behind, feeling it slow down into the slow motions of sleep, stroking his thumb over his counterpart's hand. He fell asleep 10 minutes later to the feeling of air tickling the back of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> The entire fandom seems to have made UF!Paps into the supreme Dom, and I like it, but honestly it just makes me want to spite everyone and made me turn Fell into a power bottom or sth. Welp. Also US!Paps is a service top and into being dominated fight me
> 
> I hope you enjoyed shameless smut written by a virgin smh


End file.
